A Hellish Game Of Truth Or Dare?
by SpecterWolf
Summary: Allen was just minding his own business one fateful morning when he found himself dragged into a game of Truth Or Dare with Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, and some others. What could all this lead to? He was a little afraid to find out. NOT YAOI! Rated T for language


**What's up readers? So yeah I'm writing this short thing out of boredom because I feel like it okay! It's not the best fic, because when I'm bored, I write craaazaay stuff. Anyways, Enjoy!**

* * *

**A Hellish Game Of Truth Or Dare...?**

"Alright, Kanda..." Lenalee giggled a bit, still blushing. "I dare you to kiss Allen."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, along with Kanda and Lavi. "B-But-"

"No buts Allen...remember...if you don't do as we say, then-"

"OK OK! Fine!"

How did I even end up in this situation? Oh...yeah. It all started this peaceful morning...

***Flashback***

One morning I was walking around the order bored , just mindin my own business. Doing nothing wrong. At all. Just walking. But then, a Baka redhead had to just ruin my day.

The rabbit walked up to me and shouted, right in my ear, "GOOD MORNING, BEANSPROUT!"

I covered the ear he had screamed into. "Geez, Lavi. There's no need to YELL in my EAR! Are you tryin' to make me go deaf?!" I roared at Lavi. Lavi said nothing and continued to walk next to me. I was wondering what was up with him following me around. I heard him snicker.

"Lavi what's- HEY! GET THE HELL BACK HERE!" I realized that Lavi had stolen timcampy and ran off. I ran after him. The chase went on for minutes.

Finally, Lavi and I entered a room. I had no idea what room it was since it was all dark and I really wasn't paying attention. I heard Lavi stop inside the room, and I did as well. I heard the door behind me shut, and the lights turn on.

There was Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory, Johnny, and even Reever. "What. The. Hell." I said in a very deep and pissed off voice. Lavi laughed nervously.

***CHANGING TO 3RD P.O.V***

"Welcome, Beansprout, to the closet of doom!" Lavi exclaimed as Allen glared at him. "Just give me back timcampy."

"Nope!"

"What? Why?!"

"You have to join us in a game!" Lavi cheered as Allen sighed. "Fine. But why is Kanda here?" Lavi held up Mugen in his hand and smirked. "Oh..."

"Well, Lavi and I asked everyone to join, and they agreed. The only two that I knew wouldn't agree were Kanda, and you. So we stole precious things from you." Lenalee explained. Allen looked angry. "So basically, your blackmailing us?" Lenalee nodded as Allen intensified the glare. "So what're we playing anyways?" Allen asked nervously.

"Truth Or Dare." Lavi answered.

"Goodbye." Allen had played truth or dare before, and hated it. There was no way in hell he was playing. "Then say goodbye to timcampy." Lavi threatened as he held timpcampy over a grill. "Go ahead. I'm even going to let you do what you want with him! I just want to go-"

"That's why we also have a backup!" Lenalee exclaimed in a mischievous voice. She held up a camera. "What is that?" Allen asked nervously.

"It's a video of you making out drunkly with a random girl at a bar. My golem had recorded you when I sent it to send you a message. I haven't shown it to anyone yet, but I will. And trust me, you'll be so embarrassed." She explained with a devilish smirk. Allen gulped as everyone gasped.

"Allen has a secret girlfriend?! Oooooo!" Reever teased as Johnny giggled as Allen blushed furiously. "U-Umm...fine." He gave up and sat down with them. Lenalee smirked.

"Now, we can finally begin!"

***Flashback End***

Yep. That's pretty much what happened...ugh. "Alright, first I'll spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on gets to be asked by me first." She explained as she spun the bottle. The cap slowly stopped and unfortunately landed on Allen. "OF FREAKIN' COURSE!" He snarled as Lenalee smiled.

"Truth, or Dare?" Lenalee asked as Allen sighed. Obviously, he'd pick truth. "Truth." Lenalee smirked. "Just what I wanted." Oh god...Allen knew this wasn't going to be good.

"Are you in love?" Lenalee asked eagerly. Everyone else was interested in what he was going to say. "Well...yes." Gasps were heard. "Who?!" Lenalee asked again.

"Only one question." Allen told her.

"Aww...we'll Allen now it's your turn to ask..." She spun the bottle again, and it landed on Johnny. "Johnny!"

Johnny sighed in relief. He knew Allen was a good boy, and would give him an embarrassing question or dare, so he wasn't afraid to pick dare. "I pick dare!" Allen smirked.

"I dare you to go to the cafeteria and...*whisper whisper*." Johnny gasped in horror. "B-But Allen! That's just plain embarrassing! What if I get in-"

"Just go be a man and do it. Or else I'll...*more whispers*."

"F-Fine!" Johnny yelped in fear and quickly left the room, with timcampy following. "What you tell him?" Lavi asked curiously.

"You'll see." Allen laughed evily.

***On Tim's Recording LIVE***

Johnny was walking through the halls with a blush on his face. He went into the cafeteria and his legs shook. "HEY EVERYONE!" He shouted as everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at Johnny in silence. Johnny thought about what Allen would do to him if he didn't do this dare. 'I need to do this...'

Johnny grabbed a microphone. "I-...I-...IM IN LOVE WITH LENALEE!"

***Back in the Closet Of Doom***

Allen was choking through his laughter, laughing his ass off. Lavi had joined him, as well as everyone else. Lenalee had lauged, but also felt bad for him and blushed a little. Kanda even snickered a little bit. "Allen, you're so genius!" Lavi high-fived Allen as they both fell onto the floor when they saw Komui come running in the Café. "Oh this is gonna be good."

***Back on the Cam***

Komui came in on one of his robots, silencing all the laughter from the people in the cafeteria. "Johnny..." He said in a deep and angry voice. Johnny gulped. "DIE YOU FILTHY SWITLY GLASSES! NO ONE WILL LAY A HAND ON MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!"

***Tim stops recording***

"He won't be back for a while."

"Alright! Now Reever, spin the bottle." Lenalee ordered him as Reever obliged and spun it. The bottle stopped and had landed on Kanda. "Alright, Kanda. Truth, or dare?" Reever asked with a slight frown. He was scared that Kanda was kill him later for a bad dare.

"Truth." Kanda replied. "Which do you hate more, Lavi, or Allen?"

Kanda narrowed his eyes, thinking. "That's a hard question, considering the fact that they're both annoying..." Allen and Lavi sighed. "I'd have to say that I hate the rabbit more, because he calls me by 'that' name. Beansprout, on the other hand is fun to pick on."

"Hey!" Allen exclaimed.

Everyone just took in the question and continued. "Moving on...Kanda. Will you please?"

"Che." He gave the bottle an effortless spin, and it landed on Lenalee. Kanda smirked. "Truth, or Dare?"

"Dare!" Lenalee said with confidence. "I dare you to kiss the Beansprout. For 10 seconds."

*gasps*

Allen and Lenalee looked at each other while blushing. "Oh...well..." Lenalee was interrupted by Allen moving closer to her. He glared at Kanda. "I'll get you back for this, BaKanda." He leaned into Lenalee, and their lips pressed together.

It was a passionate kiss. Lenalee was surprised how good of a kisser Allen was. Well, he did kiss other girls. She was a little disgusted by the fact that he had made out with another girl. This was her first kiss too.

Allen and Lenalee kept their lips together, making out. "Umm...guys...it's been a minute. You can stop now." Johnny said with a blush, as well as everyone else. Allen was the one to break the kiss, and Lenalee was blushing madly.

"Wait a minute..." Allen turned to Johnny. "Weren't you getting chased by Komui..." Johnny nodded. "Yep. We just came in during your kiss. He decided to watch us play truth or dare so he can make sure Lenalee isn't-...oh...that's right."

Komui glared at Allen as he held up a big gun. "What the hell is that?!"

"It's my very own Bazooka 3000. I made it myself. Oh...and do you want to know 'why' I made it?" He answered furiously. Allen gulped. "TO KILL BASTARDS LIKE YOU WHO DEFILE MY PRECIOUS LENALEE!" He exclaimed as he chased after Allen.

"Well...I guess it's my turn again." Lenalee said as her blush died down a bit and spun the bottle. It landed on Krory. "T or D Krory?"

"Umm...I'll pick truth, Lenalee." He said, still blushing at their kiss. Miranda was sitting next to him, also blushing. "Alright. Is it true that you are in love?"

Krory frowned. "We'll, yes Lenalee. I'm in love with Eliade..."(A/N: I DUNNO HOW 2 SPELL OKAY?!)

*Sad Silence*

"Krory? Would you please?" Krory noded and spun the bottle, which landed on Lavi. "FINALLY!" He shouted in joy as he sprung up.

"Dare! No truth! No both! A double!" Lavi said before Krory could even ask. "A double? Interesting addition!" Lenalee smiled.

"U-Umm...I dare you to call not call Kanda 'Yuu' for the rest of the month." Kanda wanted to thank Krory, but didn't say a word. Lavi sunk down in sadness. It was finally his turn, and he gets a depressing dare. "Ugh...How about truth?"

"What's under your eyepatch? I've been dying to know." (A/N: I'm just making this up! Dunno if it's true or not) Lavi frowned. "I lost my eye when I was younger. It was cut off by an akuma." He explained.

*More sad silence*

Suddenly, Allen came bursting into the Closet Of Doom. "Huff...puff...huff.." He was tired out of his mind. "Finally...I...lost...him..." He collapsed into the ground and relaxed. "Welcome back, Allen-kun. Now Lavi, spin the bottle please." Lavi spun the bottle and it landed on Lenalee. "Truth or dare, Lenalee?"

"Truth."

"Is it true that you like Allen?"

*akward silence*

The furious blushing came back as she opened her mouth to speak. "Y-Yes...I do." Those words sent everyone into shock as Allen blushed. Lenalee spun the bottle without a word, and it landed on Kanda. This was her chance to get revenge. "T-Truth...or dare?" She stuttered, still blushing. Allen didn't say a word yet, and his face was hidden by his white hair.

"D-Dare." Kanda was also blushing very faintly. He didn't even realize he had said dare. Lenlee wondered why. ""Alright, Kanda..." Lenalee giggled a bit, still blushing. "I dare you to kiss Allen."

"WHAT?!" I screamed, along with Kanda and Lavi. "B-But-"

"No buts Allen...remember...if you don't do as we say, then-"

"OK OK! Fine!" Allen and Lenalee hid their feelings and would save them a little later for now. Allen and Kanda went together and had pressed their lips together. They kissed a LOT less passionate then Lenalee and Allen's. 10 seconds later they instantly departed, gasping for air. "I hate you." Kanda said to Lenalee angrily. Allen glared at her. Lenalee giggled nervously.

"Alright! Miranda can spin it this time!" Miranda has spun the bottle, which had landed on Allen. "Truth or dare?"

Allen was nervous. If he picked truth, he'd probably be asked a question like, who he likes. But if he picked dare, he'd probably have to kiss someone. Wait, this 'was' Miranda after all. She wouldn't do something like that, would she? Allen had an idea. Why not? "Double."

Miranda seemed hesitant. "F-First...who do you like?" Allen figured he would be asked this question. "Well, I really like this beautiful exorcist. She has long and pretty hair, and I just love everything about her." Everyone was surprised that Allen had said those things. "And she's in the room right now."

"I-I dare you to kiss the prettiest female here! And ask her out too!" Miranda dared as she hoped that it was Lenalee. She felt bad for Lenalee, and wanted her to be happy.

Surprisingly, Allen had leaned over to Lenalee and kissed her for a good 10 seconds. Then he broke the kiss and said with deep emotion, "Lenalee, I hope your brothers not going to murder me for this, but I love you a lot. Will you go out with me?"

Lenalee was shocked. He had liked her back? She was so happy inside. She smiled and a tear of joy came out from her eye. "I love you too, Allen. Of course." They kissed again as everyone had began to leave the two love birds alone. "We'll I guess we will stop here. Here's your stuff, Kanda."

Kanda ripped Mugen from Lavi's hand and immediately began chasing after him. Miranda, Krory, Johnny, and Reever smiled at the two lovers and left, leaving them all alone.

Who knew a game of truth of dare could lead to a great love?

END.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed my short fic. I'm ****_probably_**** going to write more of these types of things when in bored. Well...big bye!**

**-****_SpecterWolf_**


End file.
